pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pikmin 3
do we even need this page--Goolixburp!!! 23:43, 5 December 2006 (UTC) I think they should SO make a pikmin 3 for the Wii! It would be the greatest hit game ever sold if they added all the new colors of pikmin like shown at the end of pikmin 1! I Would so buy it if it ever came out. I also want to know what powers all of the new pikmin that would appear. Finally, I would like to know if anyone else would like to see pikmin 3 come out! Well, I do, and I'm pretty sure most of the other registered users want to see a Pikmin 3. lets face it we all want pikmin3, and personally I need it! Pikmin is perfect for wii! Why dont they just make it allready! Im geting frustrated with them on this topic cant they see weed need it and pikmin just sorta lef me hanging.--Last Onion 03:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I think that when he said "I don't think we've seen the last of Pikmin..." he was talking about the mini-game in Warioware: Smooth Moves where you controlled an Empress Bulblax. How would you throw Pikmin and all that stuff with the Wii? I suppose that they could make it so you plug a GC(Gamecube) controller in to play, but......Pikdude 15:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I doubt that that's what Miyamomto had in mind. I think that he doesn't have much to do with the lead programmer if Wario Ware, and is rather aiming at adding a sequal to the series that would top Pikmin 2 like that one did Pikmin 1. :The time span between Pikmin and Pikmin 2 is minimal compared to Pikmin 2 and the possible Pikmin 3. I certainly have my doubts. For the controls: if you've played something like Raving Rabbids, Twighlight Princess or Mario Galaxy (I know you have to somehow point at the stars while running), you can see that there are always possibilities to add the sensor somehow. I assume with your comment that you've read about Brawl? I find adding the Gamecube controller to a rapid game like that makes sense (if your fighting two level 9 computers teamed up against you, then your pressing buttons like crazy), but not that necessry in Pikmin, which involves a lot more planning (if your not doing speedruns and such), which makes the game more calmer, apart from the fact that you don't need as many buttons at once anyway. :So much from me. I've really started thinking about this, haven't I?-- Apparently Olimar and Louie won't be in Brawl..... Dangit.Pikdude 01:03, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Did you read that somewhere, or is that your conclusion?-- I read about it.Pikdude 23:28, 7 January 2008 (UTC) OLIMAR'S IN BRAWL!!!!... idiot Who said that? You're gonna get your rights blocked for a week. And that was way before I discovered that Olimar was in Brawl.Pikdude 21:31, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :We wouldn't block someone for being a little rude... But, yeah, that was from 7th January, before it was announced, and you really do need to be less rude, Jmnaz5. And sign your comments on talk pages with ~~~ or ~~~~ to include the date/time. Can't you block rights for a few hours at least? Or you can give him negative points. By the way, I can see you now, giving a comment about negative points.Pikdude 13:42, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, blocking someone for an hour doesn't make much sense (I don't even get why that option exists). Mostly, they don't even notice they were blocked in that short time; if they do, they just wait. This was just a minor insult, and he/she also apologized. And no, negative points do not exist. It is saved in his contributions, though.-- He/she apologized?Pikdude 19:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :At User talk:Jmnaz5. Heard rumors I heard rumors th game may also be for the DS. Minimariolover10 20:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Huh... I wouldn't be surprised if they said it will be for the PS3.-- ::...I would... 16:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I've heard nothing about a Pikmin game for the DS........Pikdude 21:37, 18 March 2008 (UTC) http://techdigest.tv/2008/03/nintendo_presid_1.html New game from part of an existing franchise is going to be unveiled at E3... maybe Pikmin OMGLOLROTFBQBFTW. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm so hoping it is. 11:03, 24 March 2008 (UTC) my responce for pikmin 3 (if comes out) (flys through ceiling) YAAAAHOOOOO!!!Prof. 19:06, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Ideas for Pikmin 3 ---- New Pikmin types: Orange- Orange Pikmin are covered in large spikes and are immune to being eaten. If an enemy eats the Pikmin, the enemy is injured, and the Pikmin is spit out. These Pikmin can still be injured by any other means. They would be found after the Purples but before the Whites(assuming the order of finding is the same as Pikmin 2). Blacks- Black Pikmin are black in color and have medium sized wings growing from their back. At any moment, the player can press the 1 button and the Pikmin will fly the pilots anf squad of Pikmin upward for a few seconds. You find Black Pikmin last. Control: Movements: Thrusting the wii remote upward would cause the pilot to pluck a pikmin from the ground while pressing A. Making an arcing movement over your head would cause the player to throw the pikmin. Making a punching motion while holding the b trigger would make the pilot punch (when no Pikmin are following). Point at the screen to aim a cursor to show where the Pikmin will be thrown. Buttons: D-Pad- Use sprays(two new ones added. 2 button- Switch between captains Analog stick- move captain C button along with circleing the cursor around an object- huddle pikmin around the object. Multiplayer: 3 players off or online(Pikmin one only had one player, Pikmin 2 had two player, so Pikmin 3 will have 3 player. Story: A mass virus breaks out on Olimars planet and he and two others barely escape in a space ship. Olimar, knowing about all the plant life on the Pikmin planet, decides to go there to get some plants to mix up a cure for the virus. Upon arriving, the three realize that the creatures have stolen all the needed plants and Olimar must recruit the Pikmin to help him. —Anonymous User Great!!! The two others could be Louie and the president, and the cure for the virus is found on the Pikmin Planet, the trio has to find 50 ingredients, they have no time limit. -LyokoTitan101 uhh...lyokotitan,wouldn't it be a litle counterintuitive if you have no tome limit if it is a virus that could level hocotate?(not saying i would want one)R-out!Rocky0718 01:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Well, in Pikmin 2 you have all the time in the world to get a company that is about to go out of buisness, back in buisness. -LyokoTitan101 but ive herd that you have 300 days?Rocky0718 00:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :False rumor. You have pretty much unlimited time. Would You Want to Know? I wouldn't. I would try to make Pikmin 3 a total surprise. All i would want to know is the release date >.< IAMAHIPO_ocolor 00:52, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Pikmin 3 Likely to be confirmed!! pikmin 3 i was hoping for pikmin mixed with creachers like...........buldmin Ok...What was that about?~Crystal Lucario~ 21:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) pikmin 3 the guy right above me is writing this messege/in pikmin1 there where purple,pink,blue,lightblue,etc. onyins they should be in pikmin3 BY,PIKMIN FAN 900000000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Augggggg *head slamming*~Crystal Lucario~ 21:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Nintendo Power moon Could anybody confirm this? Nintendo Powers are kind of scarce here, so I can't do so without waiting and searching a lot.-- 13:54, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it is true, but of course seeing shapes in it is just guesses, really. Look closely and you can see random faces, the whole thing's a Pokéball, there are flowers, a bud-shaped area of shading, etc. Anyway, I saw it on a GameFAQs topic, which is where I assume the person who added it saw it. Link. 20:02, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I see a small Pikmin face. A bird. Banjo (Banjo-Koozie). ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I see a white Pikmin, and what looks like a tiny hocotatian face.. also, something looks a LOT like a smoky progg. Yah, I can definetly see a smoky progg. Lower bottom right. semi circular darker area, and 2 eyes and a trail of smoke behind. also see a candypop bud. :Mm... I seem to lack imagination. However, I wouldn't mind a Majora's Mask sequel either.-- 12:35, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::It was my understanding that Zelda games didn't really have sequels, but rather games that fit somewhere into the timeline (either before other games, like OoT, or a long time after, like WW. One particular fan theory I read, or rather saw since it was in the form of a very neat little video presentation, guessed that Link's Awakening took place directly after MM in the timeline, with the "far away land" that Link was traveling home from being Termina, although exactly how plausible that is I can't say since I'm pretty sure Termina was supposed to be a parallel reality as opposed to a "far away land," certainly not something you could get to by boat. :::Well, uh, yeah; that's all right. But, I just meant that I wouldn't mind a game with a story and gameplay like that, maybe even a remake (Which I really doubt, though). It was rather hard, mysterious, and also scary (considering I was younger when I played it). It is different from the others in the series.-- 14:32, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Auggg!~Crystal Lucario~ 21:23, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Err, sorry. Right, before CL ends up with a visit at the psychiatrist, we should keep this about Pikmin 3.-- ::My point exactly! ~Crystal]] Lucario~ 21:06, 9 May 2008 (UTC) HEY!!!! Who deleted my "Pikmin 3 Likely to be confirmed" article?! I think it's retarted that spme one would do that!! HEY!!!! Who deleted my "Pikmin 3 Likely to be confirmed" article?! I think it's retarted that some one would do that!! Ace Shadow 22:35, 14 May 2008 (UTC)